


.

by 10aliens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Drowning, Gen, well. roadkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10aliens/pseuds/10aliens
Summary: The highway doesn't respond in anything but his own echo, and doesn't show him anything but the girl."Hello?" This comes from Sunny."Hello?" This comes from Sunny as well, but a few feet away, where the girl is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The lake stinks too much of dam for it to be considered a lake, though it’s shaped as one. The highway is paved high above on a bridge of huge, climbable rocks, and the lake soaks the ground of it below, creating a deep dent. Sometimes tourists kayak on it, and their kids count how many dead fish float on the surface of it. 

The lake and the bridge alike are surrounded by forest, the only one in the city, fringing it, cloaking them. The trees are thin, but there’s a lot of them, and it’s the type of summer where the leaves bloomed like the flu.

Sometimes wildlife lives in it, and sometimes it dies on the road, splayed onto the tar, right on Sunny’s bumper and under his shoes. He stares at a bone stuck to a hoof with an intensity he’s had tying his hair since he hit the fucking thing going 60. 

He starts crying, obviously.

A long suffering sigh leaks out from Khalil, and Sunny’s heart immediately presses a limp beat.

“Look,” Khalil offers, a peace offering. “I’ll walk up a few miles from here. see if theres, I don’t know, service or something. I’ll call Nana.” Dark circles under his eyes are accentuated by the headlights of Sunny’s now-wrecked Honda. He looks pained, and tired, and mad. 

Sunny stares at the lack of bars on his own phone. “It’s 1 am. She won’t pick up.” His hands are trembling. His leg hurts. 

“She’ll pick up. You wanna call Ken?” 

A spike of dread. Sunny feels nausea on top of midnight adrenaline. He turns off his phone, and looks at the dead animal. Half of it is on the road, and the other half spider-webs up to the hood of the car.

“No.” Sunny says, before a nervous laugh hits him on top of his throat and bubbles out. “No, no, we’re not calling. Ken doesn’t need to-“

The deer’s head, twisted to look at him with two popped eyes. 

He lurches his chest over the guardrail and throws up on the grass. Gravel digs grooves into his hands as he coughs. 

Khalil’s too irritated in his one AM feelings to do anything but watch, biting his thumb. Like he’s five. Like they’re both 11 and got caught sneaking chocolate into Sunny’s bedroom when it’s past bedtime. 

They’re not kids, and they weren’t hiding snacks. If Ken drives out to pick them up, he’ll see the red eyes and the wrinkled clothes and he’ll assume the worst. 

The antlers are speared into the glass. 

“Right. Ok.” Khalil makes a decisive kick of a pebble with his sneaker. “I’m gonna see if there’s service anywhere. You stay here, yeah? Stay here.”

Sunny’s too sick with deer to tell him he’s afraid, so Khalil walks away. 

He walks out to where the trees make for a horizon, hiding the rest of the highway, cellphone flashlight swinging lazily around until it’s gone. 

This is when he realizes he is alone.

Like anyone does when they are alone, he calls out into a sweaty, dead night. Khalil doesn’t respond.

So he waits. There’s a kind of breed of waiting, one that rolls time between thumb and index finger and smokes it. The kind where you wait in a space made vaguely in the shape of you and sit in hopes that it doesn’t become tight. 

Sunny isn’t patient, because he’s scared, sobering quickly, and doesn’t know how to clean off roadkill off his car. The air turns to iron, liquid iron and burning iron and road iron alike. 

When the lights of the car finally die, guttered from the loss of the battery, Sunny realizes two things.

One, he doesn’t know the placements of the constellations tonight. Two, there’s a girl. Way over there. Fifteen or so feet away. 

He is not scared of this, strangely. 

“Hello?” This comes from Sunny.

The highway doesn't respond in anything but his own echo, and doesn't show him anything but the girl.

"Hello?" This comes from Sunny as well, but a few feet away, where the girl is.

“Sunny,” The girl says, and her voice doesn’t bounce the way Sunny’s does. It slips on the tar, trips over the roadkill, and climbs into his ear. “Sunny?”

__

Sunny dies four minutes after Eun does, so he drowns as well as splinters. 

Painful, isn’t it? To drown. To splinter. For two to become one. 

Jie-Sun then wakes up in a hospital, half of his body gone, two people dead, both of them stuck to the leftovers enough to make it into another person. You could call it giving birth, I guess. I don’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

You need to understand this. Eun loves him. Eun _loves_ him. 


End file.
